Forum:Rathalos
Part I Equipment Part II Guide Part III Attacks Part IV Guide Made By: Legiath Guide for: Rathalos Game: MHF2 Rank: Guild Hall 2 Star Weapon Type: Long sword Eager Cleaver Armor: Khezu Helm Khezu Mail Khezu Vambraces Khezu Tasset Khezu Greaves You could also use Hermitaur or Ceanataur armor. Both are effective and have good defence. Items: Potion (10) Flash bomb (2) Pitfall Trap (1) Shock Trap (1) Mega Potion (10) Trap Tool (2) Genprey Fang (2) Any Bombs are optional. Very useful for the novice hunter. Tranq. Bomb (3) Now on to the actual guide aspect of this guide. First of when you run into the Hills pick up anything useful from the blue chest. Immediately eat two rations before trudging off into the wild. Now head for area three if he is not there go through four to five. If for some odd reason he is in niether of these locations he can occasionally be in nine and ten but I have very rarely seen him there. But once you have spotted him try to remain unnoticed and paint him. Now that you can see him run in there and begin attacking the tail. With a few good overhead swings (triangle attack) that sucker will pop right off. While in their you are at a higher risk for his tail swing and if it lands it can potentially do a decent bit of damage, or even worse it can set up the Rath for a follow up attack which is usually the charge which can do large amounts of damage. Once the tail is off you may have done enough damage to put it into rage mode. For those of you that don't know when the Rath is in rage his damage output is increased as well as his speed. This is signified by small flames and smoke steadily coming from his mouth. If you are not used to the Rath or haven't memorized his attacks you may want to wait out the rage. During rage though it is a very good time to set up one of your traps. Once lured into into the trap aim for the head until you have broken the crest. By about this time he should be free of the trap and probably back into rage mode. Set another trap and this time go for one of the wings. You will know they are broken by the small claws on the wings appearing cut off and damaged, also the skin will be a lighter shade of pink. Now with all of the parts broken he should be severaly weakened. He will flee soon and if he is not already in area five he will head there to rest. There should be no problem tracking him due to the paint. Head in and if he is asleep set up your third trap. Begin attacking him and lure him into the trap. Once in the trap simply attack him and try to get in a devils dance. If he isn't limping around get behind one of his legs and assault him. He will fall over onto his side very often. After a little while of this set your final trap and tranq. the bad boy. I usually go for the capture because it increases the chance of rare drops which is very useful later in the game. CHARGE ATTACK: This tends to be the go to move for the Rathalos. It's a pretty straightforward Attack the Rathalos will lower his head and wings in an intimidating manner then proceed to run towards you. It has decent tracking on this attack so I would suggest a double roll to the left or right, but sprinting works to. TAIL SWIPE: When in close which I know surprise we longsword users tend to be in close he will use this attack quite often. With this attack he turns his with 180 degrees while he whips his tail towards you. He will do this twice and if you dodge the first you can probably take the excess time to heal or get back in there and attack. Best way to dodge is when near the tail and he begins to turn just roll in the direction of the tail to get on the opposite side of the attack. Or with enough distance to dodge in the direction of the attack and then run out of range of the attack. The damage is lowerd and the range once the tail is removed. CLAW STRIKE: The Rathalos will jump into the air and hover for a few seconds before launching at you and swiping with his claws. The best way to dodge is sprint away and dive when it begins to descend towards you. This is an attack that i find to be fairly difficult to dodge so be careful. This attack can also cause poison or stun you so yeah dangerios avoid all that stuff. FIREBALL/ TRIPLE FIREBALL: When about mid to far range the rathalos will attack with the fireball. The tell tale sign of this attack is that he will rear his head back. The damage is rather fair unless wearing armor with low fire resistance. If it is one fireball it is very easy to dodge just roll to the right or left of the fireball. If It's three of the attacks this gets a little bit trickier. Every time I have seen this attack he goes middle, left then right facing you. If for some odd reason you are using the Rathalos' perspective then it's middle then right and finally left. I will sprint to the right and try to close the distance. Sprinting can be easier than rolling because you should have enough time to see the attack coming so you can run to the side, and with the roll there will be a delay before you can begin moving again and if you are close enough then the attack can still hit. AERIAL FIREBALL: With this attack the Rathalos will jump into the air like the claw strike but this time he fill launch a fireball at your location, or a series of three in the same order as when on land. Best way to dodge is by staying on the move while circleing around the Rathalos, or you could get right in the shadow although sometimes this method is unreliable so stick with circleing. THE CIRCLE: After awhile of fighting the Rathalos will jump into the air and begin flying around. It may look like he is fleeing but he just circles around the area you are in. Normally he lands back in the same area but sometimes i have seen him proceed to a new area after going around. Well I hope this was somewhat useful to you fledgling hunters or you veterens who just wanted a refresher. I don't expect this guide to be perfect but I sincerely hope that this helped someone out there if only just a little. So good luck out there and hey today you had some issues with a Rathalos but tomorrow you could be decimating the Ukanlos or Akantor population so get out there and get hunting. Your Friend Legiath [Monsters